Clara Oswin Oswald
by nizzy01
Summary: The story of Clara' s time with the Doctor from his point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.** My first time writting doctor who fanfic, I have generally written Merlin in the past, but never got very far with anything, this one actually looks like I might get further than usual.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

I sat still.

In my TARDIS. On my cloud. I sat still.

I thought.

I rarely get to sit and think, the world always needed saving, there was always someone there. Now there is no one.

I let the grief crash over me.

I'd always kept myself busy, never stopping, burying the pain. I don't see the point now.

I let my mind think. Of Amy. Of Rory. Of everyone I'd lost over the years.

Then the tears came. The tears came and I shook and wept on that floor. Each memory brought more tears and more pain, until there were no tears, and no memories left.

No more.

No more helping, no more companions, no more saving people who lived such short lives.

No more letting myself be hurt.

I could stay here, on this cloud, in this endlessly large ship. Alone. And I would be just fine. The world could solve its own problems, I'd been doing it for long enough, and I'd lost enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. **This chapter was originally intended to be 2 seperate chapters, but they were so short I joined them together.**

I went for a walk.

It wasn't my choice.

Even though I've given up on human life and everything else in the universe, they make me keep going. Keep me active. Don't let me curl up in the TARDIS and ignore everything outside of my own head. I secretly hate and love them for it.

It got easier, the memories stopped sneaking up on me and it was easier to keep going. I still kept apart from the outside world, but I went out more, even started whistling again. But no more saving the world, it can save itself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **I have 2 people following this story! :-) I love you 2 people. I decided to upload even though I'm not completely happy with this chapter yet because I got excited, it may change later, but here it is for now.**

**So, onto the first chapter that actually has Clara in it...**

It was on one of my walks that I met someone. A girl. Clara.

I met a girl, and the snowmen.

Snow which remembered being snowmen and fell to form them. Alien snow. Intriguing, but with no obvious threat.

And I wasn't going to get involved. Even if she was pretty.

I like pretty things, the universe is so full of beauty that I just want to surround myself pretty things and pretty people to share them with.

I tried to leave the girl, tried to get away from the lifeforms which made me want to get involved when I knew my heart couldn't cope again, but she was rather determined. She even climbed onto, and then into, my coach while it was moving. I had to lock her in that coach while I had a further look at the snow, only out of curiosity, of course, in no way was I getting involved.

I tried to use the memory worm on her, but Strax managed to forget to use the gauntlets and lose the worm. He then tried to retrieve it, without the gauntlets again, resulting in a full half an hour of trouble and putting up with her laughing at us.

Then, like the good old days, we got into more trouble. Snowmen. Appearing everywhere. And being rather threatening. It was the girl's thoughts, they latched onto them and kept coming. Got rather wet when I made her imagine them melting, which absolutely does not count as interfering as it was self-preservation.

Managed to get rid of her then, and return to the safety of the TARDIS. But I couldn't wipe her memory of me... She... may have... pointed out that if I wiped her memory she wouldn't know what to do if it happened again... But it still wasn't interfering as I would've felt guilty otherwise.

Funny, when I returned, I heard someone knocking on the TARDIS. I then found a shawl I reconised as Clara's, this is not good, I don't want her to know where I am, I don't want her asking for help because I AM NOT INTERFERING!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. **my 2 new followers, I love you. I honestly can't believe this has had 355 views, this is amazing, thank you everyone who's read it.**

**This chapter is really short, but shows a change in the Doctor. It seems partly like a big motivational speech and I was feeling motivated to go save the world by the end of it, so I hope you like it.**

Pond.

Ponds.

Amy's smile. The way she said Doctor. Rory' s... Roryness. The times we won.

That's it. I'm coming out of retirement. For them. Because surely it was worth it. The moments with people you love must be worth every moment of pain. Everyone dies, but if I could give them the best experiences of the universe while they lived, and if we could prolong so many lives and give millions more the chance to live, then surely it was not in vain that they died, rather, in glory that they lived. I would gladly suffer for those I love, so maybe I should suffer so those I have yet to love have the chance to live.


	5. Chapter 5

So, interfering! I love interfering! Let's have some fun. I'm going to be a bit different. I'm going to go as Sherlock Holmes. I love Sherlock Holmes. The Sherlock hat is cool. I'm going to make deductions, I'm brilliant at deductions... well... I'm okay... if they're about the origins of an alien attacking earth. But oh well.

Alien snow is fun, well, sort of fun. Hitting it with my stick was fun. And I now have more answers and can go do more interfering, bring on the ice woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry it's been a while, I've been busy with exams, but I've finished for summer now, so should upload more.**

I have to go up now. I didn't mean to go up, I just wanted to check out the pond. I may be coming out of retirement, but I don't want to get too involved yet. I'll help save the day, but I'm not getting involved with people, maybe I will again one day, but not now. It still hurts too much. I was going to leave. But then she saw me.

She wants me to go up. I can't go up, not now. What if she wants to kiss me, like someone else did? No Doctor, don't think of her, you can't. I need to get back to my TARDIS, to my cloud, I can't go up. No, don't go back to the cloud, don't curl up and cry again. Just tell he you're leaving, then work out what to do about the now.

Traitor hand! Really right hand? You are no longer the favourite hand. How do you like that, eh? Leftie's the favourite now.


End file.
